


Audrey

by maraudertimes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: FFT, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Rebuilding, Rebuilding (1998-2009), Romance, slow build/slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudertimes/pseuds/maraudertimes
Summary: to hold your tongue...pre-2017 writing, 2020 editing
Relationships: Audrey Weasley/Percy Weasley
Kudos: 7





	Audrey

**Author's Note:**

> _Banner by emptyreal.@TDA_

You first saw her at your brother’s funeral. She was the daughter of an auror killed in the final battle, having barely missed a killing curse herself, and his funeral had just ended. While her mother was in a state, sobs wracking through her already thin and frail body, she was strong. While her cheeks remained bone dry, you saw her eyes twinkled with the unshed tears.

You noticed her because it had been a long time since you had seen anyone so beautiful. Not since Penelope had your heart skipped a beat in this fashion. As she walked past you, you smelled freesias and honeysuckle, a nice change from the overbearing stench of chagrin that dominated your home. Her flowing black gown did not hide her figure, though it was modest and proper. You wanted to stop her, to ask her for her name, but it was an inappropriate time for the both of you.

So you held your tongue and you let her walk by.

* * *

You first met her at an office function. She was the new intern at The Daily Prophet and had been sent with another journalist to cover the event; the celebration of the department’s reopening after the war’s end was the only interesting thing happening in the calm after the storm. You recognized her immediately. Her soft hazel eyes caught yours from across the room and your breath hitched, though her gaze passed by you almost immediately.

You made your way across the room, pausing only momentarily to pick up two glasses of the highly watered down punch. As you reached her, her companion muttered a brief farewell and scampered off, obviously noticing the presence of the Prime Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt. You exchanged pleasantries with her and offered her the drink, which she accepted graciously.

She inquired about your job and you asked about her internship. While cordial, the conversation was stiff. You desperately wanted to ask her to dinner, but knew that you did not have time in the next few weeks and that it would be extremely unfair to continue putting it off.

So you held your tongue and you let her leave.

* * *

You first took her on a date to the pond behind your apartment. It was a cold winter day so you wore your warmest coat and the latest jumper from your mother underneath. She had been waiting for you already, her cheeks pink from the frosty air. When you suggested ice skating she told you that she had never skated before.

So you helped her along and hadn’t said a word when she pressed herself to you in an attempt to right herself after a particularly nasty spill. Afterwards, you bought her cocoa and the two of you had claimed a bench nearest the pond. She had wondered aloud how the ice had stayed frozen and then laughed when you had explained about your cleverly placed charm. Afterwards you brought her to the tree you came to when the stress became too much.

Even with the snow-slicked branches, you climbed high above, staring at her from the treetop. She had giggled and asked you to come down, explaining that she didn’t want to take you to St. Mungo’s on the first date. You obliged, but as you jumped down to land beside her, you noticed an owl. She had opened the letter and fretfully told you that there was a story she was to cover on the new Minister elections.

She told you that she regretfully had to step out, and that she would reschedule at her earliest convenience. In person you told her that it was fine and that you would patiently await her next owl; but in your mind you thought of asking her if she was free that night, then decided it was improper to do so after only half of a first date.

So you held your tongue and you let the date end.

* * *

You first kissed her in the middle of the night underneath the stars in her favourite park. You had packed a picnic and the both of you had talked for hours on end about everything and nothing, all at the same time. You found out she loved dogs and hoped to have two daughters. You told her that your favourite colour was purple. She had giggled but admitted that she thought it was endearing.

Then as the night seemed to end you began to talk about your brother and your guilt. You told her that you wished you could have made things right with him before… Your voice cracked on that last word and she grabbed your hand. You held on to her as if for dear life. When she told you about her father and then began to cry, you brought her into your arms and the both of you stayed like that for what seemed like hours.

When you pulled away from her, you saw her dazzling eyes watching your lips and you knew. As you kissed her you felt the three words you had been scared to say bubble up. But you knew of her own fear of attachment and commitment.

So you held your tongue and you let the moment pass.

* * *

You first cried for her as she walked down the aisle towards you. The wait seemed interminable, but you were willing to endure it if it meant that soon she would be at your side. Her eyes shone brightly and you felt your heart seize as she cast her eyes to the ground, her smile dazzling. You had never seen a more beautiful woman in your life. You couldn’t take your eyes off her, and when her brother gave her to you, you took her hands and stared at her like a dying man would look upon the only thing that could keep him alive.

She looked back at you with amazement, as if the moment could be squandered in a second and she was going to savor every bit of it in your arms. When you were to say your vows you almost didn’t, because you had been too busy staring at her that you had almost ignored the minister. The words tumbled out and you felt your cheeks redden as she began to giggle at your nervousness.

And then she began her own and you knew that after these vows you would say the two words that would bind you to her in marriage, promising to her that you would love her, cherish her, protect her, and listen to her, for as long as you both should live. As the last word flew through your mind, you felt your palms get sweaty and the weight of importance of the next few seconds was on your shoulders, trying to crush you with the uncertainty.

But then you felt her hands in yours, you saw the smile on her face, you caught her loving gaze.

So you let the words come out and you made yourself hers.


End file.
